Pontus (Mithridates VI)
Pontus led by Mithridates VI is a custom Civilization by Grant and Tpangolin, with contributions from Gatoutak, Chrisy_15, and William Howard. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Pontus' The Kingdom of Pontus was a state founded by the Persian Mithridatic dynasty, directly related to Darius the Great and the Achaemenid dynasty. The kingdom was founded by Mithridates I in 281 BCE and lasted until its conquest by the Roman Republic in 63 BCE. It reached its largest extent under Mithridates VI the Great, who conquered Colchis, Cappadocia, Bithynia, the Greek colonies of the Tauric Chersonesos, and for a brief time the Roman province of Asia, known today as Anatolia. After a long struggle with Rome in the Mithridatic Wars, Pontus was defeated; part of it was incorporated into the Roman Republic as the province Bithynia et Pontus, and the eastern half survived as a client kingdom. Mithridates VI Mithridates VI was the king of Pontus and Armenia Minor in northern Anatolia from about 120–63 BC. Mithridates is remembered as one of the Roman Republic’s most formidable and successful enemies, who engaged three of the prominent generals from the late Roman Republic in the Mithridatic Wars: Lucius Cornelius Sulla, Lucius Licinius Lucullus, and Gnaeus Pompeius Magnus. He has been called the greatest ruler of the Kingdom of Pontus. 'Dawn of Man' "All hail Mithridates VI of the Pontic Empire, heir to Alexander and child of Mithras! From the ashes of the diadochi and Persion dominion, your fledgling kingdom grew to dominate the Anatolian Peninsula, a shining beacon of the orient and of the legacy of Greece. This was not to last long, however, as the bloodthirsty Roman dictators marched upon and extinguished the light of Hellenic Greece. By the time you rose to power, the once mighty empires of the east and west were falling under Latin control. It was you, Eupator, who struck back at the gathering menace; establishing an empire stretching from the highlands of Persia to the shores of the Crimea, enacting resounding victories upon the red legions. You were respected, worshipped and feared, bringing the Pontic people to the height of prosperity. But it was not to last, and with the arc of history you and your people were slain. King of Kings, your people are once again enslaved by foreign empires, their legacy consigned to darkness. They know it will take a Herculean figure to free them from their misery. Great Mithridates, can you use your divine wisdom to break the shackles that surround Pontus, to become the envy of the west and the east? Can you summon forth an empire that will rival that of Rome? Can you build a Civilization that will stand the test of time?" Introduction: "I am Mithridates VI Eupator Dionysius, ruler of the divine Kingdom of Pontus. Do you seek Mithras's blessing, or are you here to challenge me?" Introduction (to Tigranes II's Armenia): "Welcome to Pontus, Tigranes! I hope we can forge a great empire together." Introduction (to Pompey's Rome): "Hail Gnaeus Pompeius, wise Consul. I hope we can combat the barbarians of the northern plains and the seas as allies." Introduction (to Paerisades's Bosphoros): "Greetings Paerisades, noble ruler of the Euxine Cimmerians. I hope you grant me assistance, as a brother of Hellenism." Defeat: "Pontus is no more. May my body be buried with the ancients kings of Asia." Unique Attributes Strategy Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' Capital City. *Must be in the Classical Era or later. *Must have researched Currency.|costs = 1_iGold Gold. *2 Magistrate.|rewards = Cities with a Temple receive a Mint regardless of resource or building prerequisites. *These cities enter a WLKTD if they have gold or silver resources in their territory.}} Gold. *1 Magistrates.|rewards = Injured Units in cities with an Aqueduct or Market are healed instantly. *Gain Great Scientist Points (Great Doctor Points with JFDLC) in all cities from Porcelain and Plantation resources.}} 'Unique Cultural Influence' “Our people are now visiting your royal tombs and creating powerful antidotes! We're worried the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture.” Full Credits List *''grant'': Design, Code, Art (Civ Icon, UU Icons), Text, Mod Support *''Tpangolin'': Art (Leaderscene, Leader Icon) *''Chrisy15'': Lua snippets *''Danrell'': Chalkaspides + Scythed Chariot Models Category:All Civilizations Category:Grant Category:Classical Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Civilizations with two unique units (Civ5)